Echo
by JarXOfXHearts
Summary: "What shall her name be, sir? She'll respond after you say it." The scientist asked. The informant glanced at him before moving to the girl, his lips brushing her ear as he spoke. "Your name shall be Echo... Echo Orihara." IzayaXOC, Onesided NamieXOC
1. Meeting Echo

_D.R.A.W.S._

_Dislcaimer: I only own Original Characters and Plotlines, everything else? Not mine._

_Rating: PG-13, may or may not go up in the future._

_Author's Note: Wow, this is actually a really dramatic fic... this kind of stuff usually isn't expected of me. A lot of people know me for my humor, not this... it's my first attempt at something like this so sorry if it sucks ^_^;_

_Warning(s): There will be some very detailed kissing seens in the future, possible lime or lemon, angst, and some one-sided yuri._

_Summary: His fingers brushed her cheek gently, a soft smile spreading across his lips. "What shall her name be, sir? She'll respond after you say it." The scientist asked. The informant broker glanced at him before moving closely to the girl, his lips brushing her ear as he spoke. "Your name shall be Echo... Echo Orihara." And with that her eyes shot open, the glowing blue darting to his rusty red. IzayaXOC, Onesided NamieXOC_

* * *

><p>"So... This girl I'm being given is an Android?" He mused, auburn eyes dancing with amusment, the scientist shifted nervously from foot to foot, nodding slowly and cringing as the raven information broker laughed. The scientist ran a hand through his thinning hair as he searched his pockets for the card, the dimmed light of the labratory gave the meeting an eerie feel, one that made the scientist want to run, the informant giggled at this, humans were so amusing...<p>

"Yes sir, She's the latest model of Android, version 9.0, she's been... perfected, I guess you could say." He sputtered out, hand digging in his other pocket for the card and managed to pull it out a moment later, his hands shakily slid the card down the opening, hearing the approving beep as the red light atop the door turned green. The white door let out a low hiss as it slid open and the scientist jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder, the informant raised an eyebrow, though that Cheshire-like grin stayed glued to his lips.

"What's the matter, Haru? You wouldn't happen to be afraid of me, would you?" Asked the informant, the scientist shook his head instantly and practically tripped inside the lab, sliding out from under the pale fingers. A chuckle escaped lowly from the raven's lips as he entered the room. Auburn eyes glanced around, everything was odd, to say the least, he looked at the people that had been tested on, some dead, other's on their way, though he caught a sight of silver and looked forward.

"This is her.." The scientist murmured, moving to the opposite side of the operating table, the girl's hair was a lightened gray, so light it looked almost silver, and the silver strands were let down. Her pale eyelids were hiding the shade of her eyes, and he took note of the fact her pale lids were actually a lightish purple. She was pale and small, thin to the extremes. Her lips were a soft shade of pink, so easily recognizable on a human.. his eyes took in the sight of her naked body though it did little for him as his eyes returned to her face.

"What is her name?"

"We decided to leave that to you, Mr. Orihara, So.." Said the scientist, almost cringing at the soft coo that escaped his lips as he delicately brushed her bangs from her forehead. His fingers brushed her cheek gently, a soft smile spreading across his lips. "What shall her name be, sir? She'll respond after you say it." The scientist asked. The informant broker glanced at him before moving closely to the girl, his lips brushing her ear as he spoke.

"Your name shall be Echo... Echo Orihara." And with that her eyes shot open, the glowing blue darting to his rusty red. He watched with great interest as her palms pushed at the table below her, she pushed herself up into a sitting position, silver hair cascasding down and reaching her mid-back, her gaze never left his.

"May I have clothing?" She asked softly, the informant looked to the scientist expectantly.

"Well?"

"Ah! Y-Yes." The scientist stumbled over to a cabinet with no grace whatsoever, the girl, the android... Echo stared at him with no emotion at all, in fact she looked a bit disgusted at the way he moved, the informant studied her.

"What is she capable of?" He asked as the scientist slowly handed the girl clothes, the girl stood, beginning to slide on the clothing carefully.

"Her strength is nearly that of Shizuo Heiwajima's, her speed is incredible as well. We programmed her to know almost all of the information that's we could possibly fathom, and yet her human side still allows her to have emotions." Explained the scientist, the informant nodded and turned to the girl, almost grinning at her image.

Her hair was now up, held by a clip, and she wore a dark blue dress, one that you often saw on porcelain dolls, her shoes were black dress shoes, the little white stockings rising past her knees and possibly to her mid-thigh, she turned to the two men, again, glancing at the scientist with mild disgust before walking over to the informant broker, she grabbed his hand, her own now adorned black gloves.

"What is your name, Master?"

"Master, am I? Hm, well, my dear, my name " He brought her gloved hand to his lips, gently placing the kiss on the back of her hand, her emotionless mask lifting and she gave him a shy, sweet smile, one that he now recognized was only reserved for him. " is Izaya Orihara."

"Master Orihara..." She practically purred and her hand tightened in his own.

"I'll be taking my leave now, Mr. Kage."

"V-Very well, I warn you, though, she's merely experimental, if she doesn't turn out the way you expected you're stuck with her."

"Oh, believe me, Mr. Kage " He waved over his shoulder, grinning as he walked along with Echo, _his Echo_. " she'll turn out _perfect_."


	2. Namie's Obsession

Dark, ocean blue eyes scanned across the pages with such a speed, one might not think the young girl to be human. Then again, she wasn't exactly what anyone could call 'mortal' or 'human'. The little girl curled on the couch, nose buried in the book she was reading as her delicate, gloved fingers held each side, keeping it close to her face.

"No, Izaya."

"Namie, it's not your choice~" The informant purred, glee obvious in the voice she had come to detest. Yagiri Namie, could not stand Orihara Izaya, despite that, she was still using his protection and his home, she was still his goddamn secretary.

"And besides~ Just look at her! You can't deny little Echo." Immediately the silver-haired girl perked, Echo's eyes focused on Izaya as she stared at him, emotionless gaze practically piercing his own gleefulness.

"Yes, Master Orihara?" She asked, he shook his head, grin still intact.

"Nothing dear~! Go back to your reading!"

"May I ask a question, first?"

"You may~"

"Is Miss Namie your wife?"

Both adults practically froze, Izaya looked at the silver-haired android, shock filling his entire system, Namie felt rage take over her. She was Seiji's! Not... She glanced at Izaya and shuddered, the mere thought of feeling anything for the informant disgusted her to lengths she didn't she could feel, she actually feared that her mind may implode from the plethora of emotions that ran through her system, all negative. Shock, confusion, hatred, agony, anger, disgust...

"N-No!" The woman barked, the girl didn't so much as flinch. "No! No! No! No! _A thousand times, no!" _She practically shrieked, flailing her arms, Izaya glanced at her, slightly surprised but was still a bit confused as to what made the young girl believe that the two had been married, hell, she hadn't even heard the expression '_fight like a married couple_' yet. Then he saw the cover her book and burst into a fit of laughter.

"What's so funny!" She barked, all the informant could do was laugh as he pointed towards the girl or, more specifically, her book. The dark-haired woman's eyes glanced to the book and her jaw dropped at what she saw.

_The Bonds of Marriage. _

Namie blinked once. Twice. Thrice. Her mouth opened and shut multiple times, trying to form a coherent sentence, then she let out a low growl of frustration. In all honesty she felt horrible for the girl, to be raised by_ Izaya? _Lord, they'd have another one of him trolling around Ikebukuro and Shinjuku soon enough if that happened. She shuddered with disgust, Izaya seemed to be more of a brat than she was... Finally deciding she could take on the simple challenge caring for the girl, she glared at Izaya hatefully.

"Fine! I don't want another one of you trolling around Shinjuku and Ikebukuro!" She barked and stormed over to the girl, who, once again, had her nose buried in her book. Namie tried to look on the positive's, the girl was awful quiet, and she looked like a humble one, meaning she wouldn't ask for much, she seemed to enjoy books so she would keep quiet as long as she had a new one to read, and though she loved Seiji with all her heart and would never, ever, give him up for the world... she had always wanted a little sister.

Nodding, she sat next to the young girl, who merely glanced at her in acknowledgment. She seemed to be waiting for a reaction of some sort, she watched a sigh escape pale lips as the book closed and was sat carefully in the silver-haired girl's lap.

"What is your name, Master?"

Master? What?

"Ah... Namie."

"Namie... Master Namie... Okay, is there anything I can do for you, Master?"

Oceanic blue eyes clashed with the deepening hazel, she gasped at the pretty gaze the girl held. Such deep eyes, looking to be an almost unnatural ocean, deeper than the sea, she couldn't help but stare into the young girl's eyes. Such beauty, such innocence, such youth, finally managing to rip her eyes away, a flurry of pink raced across her cheeks, so light it was barely visibly.

"No. I'm to care for you."

"I do not require much, merely sleep and meals, just as you do." She said, softly, and Namie's gaze once again fell on the young girl, she was smiling, so softly. It was a barely there smile, lighthearted, calm, the kind she usually gave when she was around Seiji.

"Alright."

"Again, I ask, do you need help, Master Namie?"

The woman stared for a few minutes, before a smile tugged at the corner of her lips, lightly, the light pink blushing having long faded from her cheeks.

"Yes. Call me Namie."

"Alright then, Namie. I am Echo. Echo Orihara. It is a pleasure to formally introduce myself." Namie felt her smile slowly fade as the girl turned her head back to her book, complete focus. She frowned, not the usual apathetic expression she wore, but a full out frown, she wanted the young silver-haired girl to speak with her more. She didn't even notice Izaya's presence, much less his cattish smirk.

Izaya watched the two, Echo was respectful to Namie, almost as respectful as she was to him and Namie noticed, it filled her with joy for the young girl to treat her in such a way, like she was special, and from what Izaya could tell the dark haired woman seemed to be feeding off of that, wanting more of the love that Echo gave her, indirect as it seemed.

So, Namie had another obsession aside from her brother? Oh how amusing this would be~


	3. The Rose and The Briar

_First off, I would like to start by saying thank you for all your lovely reviews! I didn't even expect to get any for this story so I was absolutely ecstatic when I did! :D I laughed at the one flame I got, it was so amusing~ (Wow, Izaya, much?)_

_Second off, this chapter is going to go a bit back into Echo's past, not so far, but what her life was like in the lab, and I have decided to make this an IzayaXEcho **and **NamieXEcho! It's not one-sided any more. The main reason I'd made it one-sided in the first place because I thought that Echo would have viewed Namie in an almost sisterly way, or motherly way, but now that I think about it as their relationship progresses, Namie's probably going to be there more for Echo than Izaya is (and for good reason too) so at the end of this story you guys are going to be able to vote who she ends up with :) _

_ALRIGHT! Story Start~!_

* * *

><p>[<em>Echo's POV<em>]

I remember little of my life before Master Orihara and Mistress Namie. I remember, to me, what seems so little. To anybody else my memory must be fantastic, but to myself? I find that I can't remember much.

I remember the first time I awoke in the base* I was so confused, I did not know why I was there, it took me minutes, perhaps even hours, to figure out I may not be where I was supposed, so standing on shaky legs, I attempted to walk... It was harder than it seemed. I felt like an infant, a new born child testing it's ability to stand for the first time, I was shaky and my hands clawed at the air, looking for something to hold onto.

"_You shouldn't do that._" Said a voice, I froze, fear creeping into my system and at the same time, relief flooded me as well. I was not alone, though the person that was with me was a complete stranger, someone that was a complete and utter enigma to me. I opened my mouth, and with my voice hoarse I demanded why I shouldn't.

"_You are still weak._" Said the voice and I looked up, a girl. It was a girl. She was taller than I, with light hair that cropped out in every direction, her eyes were an odd shade, crimson. Frightening and stunning all at the same time. "_Rest._" Said she, I did not know her name, she pressed against my shoulder and I jumped, I realize now the feeling was her heat against my cool skin, we were opposites. Yin and Yang.

I complied, not knowing what else to do as I sank into a sitting position on the floor, she joined me soon after, I gave her no acknowledgment, I could hardly stand and I felt weak, my eyes felt heavy as I breathed in slowly, trying to regain the little sense I had.

"_So, you are the other special one?_" I managed to turn my head towards her, eyebrows furrowing, what had she meant? I wondered, I pondered at it before I numbly raised my shoulders, a sign of confusion.

"_They said there would be one more. The one with blue eyes..._" She murmured. "_What is your name?_" I opened my mouth, though I still found myself unable to speak, I frowned and she chuckled, crimson eyes sparkling in the dim light that was provided around us.

"_They will call you something. I am Briar_." Said she and I stared before a smile slid onto my lips.

Life was good.

Briar was a friend, a good friend, the men, the scientists, the _humans_ always told Briar and I 'You are special', special... that's what I was. Special. I was not weird, nor was I unique... I was _special. _Rose*, they had called me. Briar was my protector, a Rose and a Briar*, that's what we were.

"_Life is good_." Said she, the briar.

"_It is._" Agreed I, the rose.

For two years it went like that.

Briar was an amazing girl, she was protective and polite all in the same, she stayed close to me, to this day I wonder if what I felt for her was love or companionship, it could have gone either way, though we preferred to call each other '_lover_', we were innocent then, we had not known the meaning behind such words. Love... is that what I had felt for _my_ lover? For_ my_ briar? I wonder and yet I can never identify what it had been.

It had rained the day I lost her. Such a fitting setting.

I stared onto the operating table, we had both been used to watching each other to get minor surgeries, so we could be more special. I watched as they prodded at her insides and she arched, painfully, I flinched, knowing the feeling, I watched her drop again, breathing hard. Beautiful, my briar was. Her short hair stuck to the sides of her face, sweat dripping from her brow, her pale skin seemed ghostly in the dim light that provided an almost eery feel. I blame myself for losing her.

Why did I not stop them?

Why did I not do anything?

Why did I stand, idly, and watch?

_Why?_

I watched the monitor flat line and I grabbed hold of the man's sleeve.

"_What is wrong with my briar?_" I demanded and he looked at me, eyes cold.

"_She is dead._"

_**Dead.**_

The word rang in my ears, I denied it, I stared at my briar, my protection, she could not be dead. A briar didn't die before the rose. The briar protected the rose, though now, here the rose was, defenseless as the briar wilted around her. I cried out and banged against the glass, I could feel the blood course down my knuckles as the window shattered, the scientists looked up and glared at me, I could care less. I stared at my briar, her eyes cold with the glaze of death, skin paling to an even ghostlier white as her body stiffened, her chest, which had risen and fell through the whole operation stopped completely.

I climbed through, shoving away scientists from my briar as they neared me, I grabbed her hand and brought it to my lips, kissing the cold fingertips with a gentleness I didn't know I had, I brushed my lips to hers as I murmured:

"_Life _was_ good._"

And I would never hear her answer.

For days I sat in that spot, I refused to leave my briar side, silently willing her back to life. How I wished it was possible, how I wished she had been even more special, so she would still be with me. I knew it was impossible, that alone inwardly killed me.

"_Rose—_" She would murmur as her fingers brushed tenderly through my hair, the cold nights we spent, myself on her lap as her warm skin chased the chill from my own. "_—why are we special?_" She would ask, assuming I was asleep as I leaned my head against her breasts, my hands gently on her stomach, unknowingly clenching on the pale skin that she held.

"_Why do we live in such a place? How come we can not seem the moon as others do? Why do we hear the pitter patter of rain and yet never to see it? Is that our fate?_" She would ask, I could hear her tear, and yet I did nothing, I just sat there as she rocked me, as though in a trance. "_My rose, my lover... We will escape, even if I do not, I want a better life for you—_" She would murmured softly in my ear. "_—I want you to be able to see the world for the beauty it is._"

When she would fall asleep I would lie awake in her arms, wondering, what is there to see? I did not know anything outside of the base. Was there a world beyond my knowledge? The scientists would bring in specimens all the time, was that what awaited me? Those hideous creatures that hissed and snarled then slowly withered as they died out? I would stare at my briar, is that what she wanted for me?

No, I know different now.

"Special. You are special." The scientists said as they strapped me to the operating table where my briar had died, I looked up at the ceiling, emotionless, they smiled at me, I glared at them. They took my briar from me, why should I look at them with the happiness they attempted to contort on my face, they took my protection, they took my lover.

"Don't worry. If all goes as planned you'll have a new master soon." The man said, all too cheerfully for my liking. I stared up at the ceiling and as I heard the machinery come on, a crystal substance I did not recognize leaked from my eyes, I did not want to be special. I wanted to be with my briar, I wanted the briar and the rose to mend in spirit and stay with one another forever more. Though my wish wasn't granted as I realized...

I was special.

Special...

Was I special enough to live? Was my briar not? All of my questions would go unanswered as the world faded to black, any memories past that I can't recall.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, I have to apologize if this chapter is a bit creepy, I just wanted to dig into Echo's past a bit... And there was some clarification here. ECHO WAS NOT BUILT FROM A ROBOT!<em>

_If you've seen Dragon Ball Z, think of Android 17 and 18, and how 18 says in one episode 'we hated Dr. Gero for stealing our life from us', obviously, she had been human before she was made into a PARTIAL robot! MEANING SHE CAN STILL FEEL EMOTIONS! Echo's like that, except she can't remember anything before her days at the lab, as seen above. And forgive the somewhat explicitness with Echo's she's really proper spoken and is almost child-like with her innocence..._

_Um... ANYWAYS! R and R~!_

_*Base - Echo referred to the labratory as the 'base' because she always heard the men saying 'base of operations', this is not mentioned in this chapter._

_*Rose - Echo is going to go by three names in this, she will most often be referred to as 'Echo' but when she speaks of her days in the lab when I do her POV, she'll refer to herself as 'the rose' or 'Rose', the last name will be revealed in chapters to come ;)_

_*a Rose and a Briar - this refers to that thorny vine-like thing that surrounds a rose. It was almost as if saying that 'Briar' was Echo's security, she loved her, she just... couldn't figure out what sort of love it was, so she referred to her as 'my briar' and 'my lover' even though their relationship was purely innocent. _


	4. Costumes and Confusion

_I'M SORRRYYYY FOR THE SUPER LONG WAIIIIITTTTTTTT_

_I know, I know it's been FORE-FRICKIN'-EVER, But I live in one of the eastern states and we go back August 24th and that's already past so it's like ... 'shit'._

_BTW, To all my lovely fans of this... I have to give you a warning, there is a VERY good chance that this story is going to be seven... maybe eight chapters, nine at the most. On normal circumstances I probably wouldn't make a story that short, but the way things have been playing out in my head it'll be a lot shorter than I expected, believe me, I'd love to give you Twenty-Thirty chapters! But! I had a lot in my head for this story, but the way things play out and how Namie reacts to Izaya most of the time what I have going on, it will be a lot shorter than expected. _

_Anyways~ On with the story :)_

* * *

><p>"Izaya!" The informant broker didn't so much as flinch at the sound of the woman's cold voice. "Why isn't this girl out celebrating the holiday?"<p>

Izaya looked up from his computer, raising an eyebrow at the woman as the rare serious face disappeared and was replaced with that impish smirk he was known for. Namie had her hands on her hips, leaning forward and glaring at him harshly as she pointed to Echo. He glanced to said girl, watching her stare at Namie is confusion, her hands clutched onto her new book, on closer observation it was a book written in English, seemingly about 'The Salem Witch Trials' if his memory served him right.

"Whatever do you mean, Namie, dear~?" Izaya had kept up the little charade that the two were married to see if he could throw off the silverette, though every night when he sent her off to bed and yelled out '_Mommy and Daddy love you!_' before she was out of ear-shot, she would look over her shoulder, smile softly and say, '_Nice try_' or '_Goodnight, Master Orihara, Namie_.'

"Don't call me that!—" She hissed, face turning red, from what level of anger he wasn't sure. "—and you know exactly what I mean! She's what? Fourteen? Fifteen! She should be out, trick-or-treating or... at a Halloween party, or something!" The woman waved her hand vaguely before returning her glare to the Informant.

"...Halloween?"

Both shot their gazes to her, Namie stared at her, shocked as her eyes widened. Izaya was slightly startled too, the scientists had said she knew most information, unless... they had been talking about the identity's of people... Carefully the informant broker leaned forward on his now folded hands, smirking at the girl.

"Echo, who is Shizuo Heiwajima?" Namie looked to the eldest Orihara sibling, wondering whatever it was he was up to, though as he heard a slight click her gaze once again fell on the young girl and she saw her eyes flash before she looked to Izaya.

"Heiwajima, Shizuo. Currently Twenty-Three. Birthday is January Twenty-Eighth, elder brother of Kasuka Heiwajima, whom is known under the stage name and alias Yuuhei Hanejima. No children on record. Not married, though allegedly broke off an engagement with Russian Assassin, Vorona. Known for amazing strength and quick-striking temper, often seen chasing after Izaya Orihara. Is employed as a debt collector with Tom Tanaka."

Namie was, once again, shocked at the young girls robotic response, Izaya smirked, so that's why she seemed so clueless to things that were usually general knowledge. She was kept in a laboratory, and when the scientists had called him, an information broker, up to offer him the opportunity for the perfect weapon, they put what they thought she would need to know for him—to help him with his job—Information.

"_Izaya Orihara_." The name was hissed in a vile tone as his thought process was broken off, he looked to an absolutely furious Namie Yagiri, though was unaffected at the absolutely venomous glare he received from her. If look could kill the Atheist would undoubtedly be dead. He watched the cold brunette woman storm over to Echo, snatching the book from her hand and throwing it to the side, the silverette blinked oceanic blue eyes up at the woman as she grabbed hold of her wrist, dragging her over to Izaya.

"I am getting her one of my old costumes, or a dress, _or something different from what she constantly wears_—" The information broker smirked, so she had noticed? "—and taking her out. I don't know what you did to her, I don't know what your teaching her but I will not stand for it, _Orihara!_" Namie dragged Echo off and he watched the startled girl stumble at first before following after the woman obediently, he smirked and swiveled around in his chair, looking out the window at little children that knocked on doors shouting the words known so well, also seeing teenagers heading in the direction of their friends houses, adults making sure their group of children was still together. Halloween was one of his more preferred holidays, mainly because his precious humans were trying to be someone else for a day, it was so amusing to watch them try to act in character for the person they were supposed to be. Though he was a bit resentful towards Namie for trying to take Echo away for him he would love to hear how the night worked out for his favorite girl~

Namie's obssession had grown over the few weeks Echo had been with them, everytime the girl would question her about something so obvious, something that was just so common, he could practically see hearts appear behind her eyes. He noticed how he watched her from time to time, Echo could be doing absolutely nothing, reading or studying an object she had found odd though Namie would throw not-so-subtle glances in her direction, hell, the first time Echo had tried to bathe she hadn't known how to work the handles, Namie had been up and towards the bathroom before she could even finish the sentence. Though he knew why, Echo made her feel... wanted, needed. In a sense he though she might have seen the girl in an almost sisterly way or a motherly-fashion, but he had been drastically wrong, especially that one night he had seen her holding Echo so closely to her as she slept.

It was amusing to watch, though it began to become... irritating, to say the least. Though his irritation only seemed to rise in moments when Namie tried to be intimate with the girl...

Why?

He didn't know and he didn't want to find out.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Namie ripped through her closet, throwing dresses after dresses over her shoulder, Echo blinked owlishly, her hands in her lap as dresses flew past her head, Namie muttered bad words under her breath as she skimmed through her old Halloween costumes, she smiled slightly at the sight of the devil one, it was one of those vixen costumes that most adults war at Halloween, he imagined the young girl behind her in it, small curves hardly allowing the fabric to stay up as a flurry of red appeared across pale cheeks, embarrassment crossing the usual serious expression. She shook those dirty thoughts aside as she pushed it to the side shaking her head.<p>

"Ah... Namie?" Namie gave her a soft hum of acknowledgment as she pulled out a black and blue outfit, holding it up towards her and closing one eye tightly, trying to get a good idea of what she would look like, and if it would fit her.

"What is... 'Halloween'? She questioned and the woman froze up for a minute, Echo wondered if she had asked something wrong though as Namie's expression carefully softened she knew that the woman had some sort of understanding as to why she didn't know, even if she had no clue about her being an android.

"Halloween is just a holiday, but you should be able to enjoy it, basically you just dress up in a costume and go to parties, and eat candy, things like that."

"...Okay." Namie smiled softly before holding out the costume to the girl, who carefully took it in her hands, feeling the soft, feathery fabric of the small dress, gentle fingertips pressing it together and rolling it around on the pad of her thumb before looking up at Namie, who had her face in the closet again, searching and sifting, she glanced over her shoulder at the other female and smiled softly.

"Go on, get dressed. It's not anything I haven't seen before." A light pink bloomed across pale cheeks before she looked away, she heard a soft chuckle and heard a shift as Namie turned away, Echo blushed as her hands moved back to the little latch that kept her dress in place, a soft click making her flinch as she undid it. She shifted as the blouse fell off her shoulders and slid to her waist, fumbling hands reached around as she unhooked the wine red corset, as a soft snap reached her ears she closed her eyes tightly, in fear Namie had heard it too, though as she cracked one oceanic eye open the woman's face was still deep in the closet, hands pushing around.

Echo swallowed thickly, letting the wine red corset fall off her shoulders, revealing her soft, small breasts as her hands gently tugged at the dress fall to her ankles. Namie was painfully aware of the girl undressing behind her, every little shift of clothing made her inwardly flinched, she was tempted to just turn and take the girl into her arms, love her like she deserved, though she knew it was rather illegal, then again, when had she cared about the law? She suddenly spun around, grabbing a random costume to make it seem like an accident and her breath hitched at the sight before her.

Echo was standing there, now frozen with shock, as her hands were carefully pulling the dress over her legs, it had barely been past her mid-thigh before it stopped revealing to her the soft body, she was youthful in every single way, her curves barely filling her out as the little briefs she wore underneath clung to her soft hips, her eyes trailed up, taking in the pale stomach before her eyes rested on creamy breasts, they looked soft to the touch though they weren't big, then her eyes trailed to the beautiful face, the usually pale complexion bright red with embarrassment as blue eyes widened showing her shock and embarrassment.

Her feet worked on their own as she walked forward, watching as the girl stood up as straight as she could, hands not bothering to pull up the dress the rest of the way as her arms shot up to wrap around herself, she stared up at the older female, blush still infinite as dark blue eyes met light hazel, the woman's fingers brushed her heated cheek and she flinched.

"N-Namie?"

"_...You're beautiful_."


	5. A Metaphor, Denial, and a Realization

_Happy late new year~! :D *shot*_

_Was there any need for that? Really? Alright, sorry guys. This wait took even longer, I know, I know. But I can't help the drama that goes on in my family. When everything starts to calm down, and I actually get time to type up these stories shit goes DOWN. _

_So, sorry... Um... Here's the story and you have my permission to kill me. I deserve it._

_I do not own Durarara!_

* * *

><p>Izaya sighed as he shoved his fingers through his hair irritably, the normally cheerful information broker was rather annoyed with the fact they had had a power outtage, it was raining rather heavily outside in Shinjuku and he was stuck there till the rain let up, he had a meeting with Shiki that day and really didn't feel like playing with the elder man. On top of that he was completely and utterly bored, there were no humans to play with, Namie had left when the day was sunnier so she wasn't there, she was probably at a hotel, or stalking her brother, or something...<p>

"Master Orihara?"

Oh, he had almost forgotten!

A slight smirk tugged at the raven's lips as he swiveled around in his chair to face the small silverette, she was right at his desk, studying the flame of a candle with great interest, her newest book clutched in her arms, he had noticed that she seemed to like the English language more than anything else, it made him curious at to what her heritage was, was she originally from America? Or England? He didn't bother trying to find out, she was an android, she wouldn't know, he was sure that all of the experiments she had undergone in the laboratory made her lose her memory of her life before all of it.

"Yes, Echo?" He questioned, leaning forward and resting his chin in his palm, studying the young silverette, who didn't bother looking up, her eyes still focused on the flame before her.

"Who does the flame burn for?" She asked, softly, her dark blue eyes looking up and meeting his. Auburn eyes blinked in confusion at the question as he cocked his head in thought, what could he tell her? It wasn't like she was a caveman that knew nothing of fire, but why did the flame burn?

"To provide light for us,"

"Does is provide light for itself?"

The informant cocked a brow, interested now in Echos questions. Of course, the girl was clueless to certain common practices. But the burning of a flame? A flame providing light for itself was an odd thought, fire was discovered and the put to humans advantage. Humans were very selfish creatures, Izaya had decided so long before he even knew Echo existed, but still, whatever could dear Echo mean?

"I mean... It's obvious, it's dying. The flame disappears as more wax grows, so what does that prove? That the more wax there is, the less of a flame there is? Just providing more, and more for others, until," She reached forward and used her gloved fingertips to put out the flame, leaving a soft trail of smoke twisting from the wick, enveloping the room in darkness. "It's gone,"

Auburn clashed with blue, even in the darkened room he could still see her, so different. Full of youth, life, she could easily be manipulated into being the ultimate weapon. The way the scientist, Haru, had described it she was just a machine, but she bled as any of them did. She felt, she thought. Was that how she was treated? As though she were just a piece of machinery to be tampered and toyed with? His curiosity spiked, though he didn't push the question. He thought over her question, somehow, taking in the double-meaning in a way even the girl herself didn't understand. Things grew, changed, humanity always made objects and items that were used to their advantage, things that made them happy. Technology, food, family, home. But they used it more and more, and as something new grew whatever they were using before faded. Was that how Echo felt? As though she was to provide for everyone but herself? As though she were used?

"Echo,"

She looked up.

"Come here,"

He beckoned towards her, she did as she was told, standing and walking around the desk and standing before him. She stood taller than him at the moment, the chair not providing much height as lightning flash, illuminating both of their eyes for a moment. He couldn't see anything past them, her emotions. She either felt none, or was good at hiding them, though he figured it was the latter to the former.

"A flame burns for the light of others. It was born to be that way, though it illuminates itself, you see," He brought over the bright red candle, digging through organized drawers and finding a match, striking it and holding it to the candles wick. The flame ignited again and the informant shook out the fire on the match, turning to the girl that paid absolute attention to him, curiosity finally shining behind oceanic garnets.

"It ignites on the order of others, but keeps burning. It can choose to go out, or not light at all. It merely does everything by choice, because..." She stared down at him, eyes searching his as she waited for the answer.

"_You always have a choice,_"

* * *

><p>It had been a few weeks since the encounter with Echo and Izaya. To be honest, the informant broker had been avoiding being alone with her, robots were programmed, whether they were partially human or not. Echo should have been predictable, but she wasn't. There was always something different that he found interesting, or intelligent, or surprising, of all the things to feel. Izaya was tempted to just get rid of the girl but realized with a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach, he had grown attached to her. He had never wanted to grow attached to the girl, for he always felt humans were meaningless, nothing to him. Merely toys. Though he could never look at Echo the way he did Namie, or Masaomi. He saw her as something more than a human, and the thought that he was developing feelings for her was completely denied, for it gave him a sick feeling in his stomach.<p>

Deciding that both needed to get out, he took Echo to Ikebukuro—much to Namie's disagreement. The woman insisted she stay instead of going to that 'hell hole'—luckily, there was no sign of Shizuo for quite sometime. As a matter of fact, the city seemed more peaceful today more than others, despite the gossip that went around about Simon saving a few Dollars' members the night before from some thug Yellow Scarves. He had to admit, he couldn't hold back his grin at that, the thought of Masaomi losing control would undoubtedly lead to an interesting turn of events.

"Master Orihara," Izaya glanced down at the normally silent girl, raising an eyebrow as she turned, facing the other side of the crowd.

"Yes, Echo~?"

"Duck," Before he could ask her what she meant, her small hand grabbed hold of his shoulder, yanking him down to her height as a vending machine went flying past her. He grimaced, knowing exactly who it was, though didn't bother showing it. He grinned teasingly as he stood, spinning to face the enraged blonde in a bartenders suit.

"_IZAAAAAAYAAAAAAA!_" The blonde male screamed, storming through the parting crowds so he was only a few feet away from the informant and the girl. A slightly startled expression passed Shizuo's face upon seeing the girl. He always held a soft-spot for children, but the girl had pushed Izaya out of the way. He was tempted to shake her and demand what the hell her problem was but shook it off, turning his furious gaze back to Izaya.

"Shizu-Chan!" The jacket wearing man gasped, as though startled to see the ex-bartender. "Such an unpleasent surprise! I was just taking a stroll through the city when you showed up. To think I was just going to fetch some fatty tuna with my... little angel," Izaya smirked, placing a hand on Echo's shoulder though not taking much notice of the startled look that passed her face before her face contorted into her usual emotionless mask. Angel? Master Orihara thought she was an angel?

"...Who the hell's kid did you fucking kidnap?"

"Oh! I'm hurt! You think so lowly of me!"

Cue the uprooting of a stop sign.

Izaya grinned about to brandish his flickblade only to hesitate at the last minute. He glanced to Echo, who merely stood there, emotionless as she stared at the oncoming threat. A frown creased the informants lips, on any other day, he wouldn't care. As a matter of fact, he shouldn't care now. Echo was merely a tool, she gave him information when he needed it. That's all he would ever need of her. He reasoned with himself that she could easily be replaced if hurt in the fight, but his chest tightened at imagining the young, silverette taken from him. So, instead of brandishing his flickblade he—using quick-thinking—grasped a bouquet of flowers and threw it into Shizuo's face, temporarily blinding him as Izaya grabbed hold of Echo's hand, running off with her into the nearest alleyway.

"_IZAAAAAYYAAAAA!" _Said informant could hear the monsters fading roar as he dragged Echo through the streets, hoping to get as far away from Shizuo as possible. It was completely irrational of him, honestly. Haru had said Echo nearly matched Shizuo's strenght, she probably could have taken any blow that Shizuo had delivered, but... as he glanced back at her, the mere thought of Shizuo even touching her, whether it be a friendly pat on the back, or a stop sign to the head, sent a wave of emotions through Izaya, only one he could understand. Hatred. He would hate Shizuo even more for touching _his_ Echo.

Wait..

_His_ _Echo? _

When did she become his Echo? She had never implied she belonged to him, perhaps it was the doctors doing. Putting ideas in his head by saying 'she's yours'. He tried to convince himself of that, but thinking it over, he thought of all these weak, human emotions that had been going through his psyche since Echo had been with him. That odd irritation towards Namie when she tried to be intimate with the girl, the hatred he had felt towards Shizuo when he thought of him touching Echo. The possessiveness, the concern.

He _hated_ her.

He hated how she had no clue of certain common practices. He hated how, when she was happy, that small, rare smile was slid across her lips. He hated her curiosity about the world. He hated her intellectual double-meanings to her metaphors that she herself didn't understand. He hated the way she took off her gloves one finger at a time before pulling them off altogether. He hated the way she said his given name. He hated the way she would always glance at him when she listened to Namie's ramblings about her brother.

She_ disgusted_ him.

He _despised_ her.

No.

He despised how he noticed all those small things about her. He despised that he wanted to be the only one able to touch her. He hated that she could make him feel these weak, hideous emotions that caused selfishness and eventual heartache.

_He hated how he loved her. _

"Master Orihara?"

The informant looked to her as they slowed to a walk, he turned to her, forcing a coy smile. She stared up at him, oceanic garnets hopeful and curious. He looked down at her gloved hand connected in his own. She was so tiny compared to him, and he wasn't the most built of men. She needed to be protected, no matter how capable she was of herself. He hated how she made him think that.

"Yes, Echo?"

"Do you really think I'm an angel?"

Izaya knew Echo was far from stupid. She probably knew every atlas like the back of her hand. She probably knew every person like the back of her hand. He raised an eyebrow, wondering what the girl could possibly mean now. Though, he recalled his small conversation with Shizuo. My little angel, he had called her. He glanced down at her, looking her over. Certainly she could pass for one, innocently dressed with pale skin. Her eyes, darker than the oceans depths. He stared down at her for a long while, thinking, not even flinching as a light drizzle began to cast over Ikebukuro.

"Yes, Echo."

She perked.

"_You're my little angel_."

* * *

><p><em>FOR ANYONE CONFUSED BY ECHO'S JUNK IN THE BEGINNING. Echo always felt used. The more research that developed the more things that were older faded. For example, Briar was an earlier model that came a lot longer before Echo, she was mostly used for research to make things better. She was used over, and over, and over, until finally. Boop. She died. Echo was eventually updated because of that, and in a sense, when she was in the laboratory, she felt as though she was just another research project that would end up being killed like Briar. And this chapter, as a request from one of my reviewers, is mostly revolved around Izaya, Echo, and Izaya beings in denial of falling for 'a weak human' but, then again, Echo's not fully human ;D Eh-hem, but anywhore, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OUT SOON THIS TIME, I SWEAR!<em>


End file.
